Amy's Choice
by axdorkxable
Summary: Sequel to Remembering the Forgotten and Eyes Wide Open. Amy makes a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Amy's Choice

**Summary:** Sequel to _Remembering the Forgotten_ and _Eyes Wide Open_. Amy makes a choice.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Spoilers: **None

**Archiving:** Ask for permission.

**AN: **No beta so sorry for the mistakes. And there is a little OOC-ness.

**Amy's Choice**

**Chapter 1**

It had been five months (TARDIS Time) since anyone had seen any signs of River; no random bump ins, no messages, nothing. The Doctor offered to go back in time to see a younger River but she didn't want a younger River, she wanted _her_ River. That's why she was here, during her own time, standing in front of her childhood home with Rory.

"I'm sorry," she said, handing him over the rings from her left hand.

"Did I do something?"

Amy shook her head. "No, you were wonderful."

Rory sighed and nodded dejectedly. "You still going to travel?"

"Yeah. Things to do, aliens to see."

"It's River, isn't it?"

Amy's eyes widened. "What?

"You talk in your sleep now, and you always call out for her. And you keep on playing with the ring," he said, pointing to the ring she was playing with. "She gave it to you, didn't she?"

Amy nodded. "I'm sorry." Rory pursed his lips, but didn't say anything as he turned and walked off. Amy sighed and slumped against the TARDIS, her body drained of energy.

She didn't mean to, not really. Ever since that kiss they had shared, more like sprung on her, she had started evaluating her feelings towards both Rory and River. It scared her, what she was feelings towards River. The emotions that rolled through her was something that she had never experienced before, not even with Rory. Even after Pandorica, when she forgot about River, her body seemed to react towards the woman.

"You okay?"

Amy looked up at the Doctor shrugging. "I want River."

The Doctor slid down beside her. "Do you know where she might be."

Amy shook her head. "The last time I saw her was after she kissed me." She paused and started to think. "Do you think we could…? I mean, it would mess up the future."

The Doctor laughed and hopped up, dragging her along with him. "The Pandorica changed the future, and now it's your turn Amy Pond!"

* * *

From a distance, the figure watched as River stepped up behind Amy. "This is were mine and the Doctor's paths officially became entwined."

"What?" Amy frowned.

The figure watched as River shook her head. "Never mind, we should go before it gets too dark." She turned to go, but Amy grabbed her arm and forced her to turn.

"River, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, we should get back."

"River." The figure watched as Amy gently cupped the older woman's face. "You're crying."

River sniffed. "Am I?"

"River, tell me what's wrong."

River closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "I…I can't."

"Please," Amy pleaded.

With a split second hesitation, River curled a hand around the redhead's neck, urging her forward as she tilted her head down until their lips met. It wasn't much of a kiss, just the lightest brushing of their lips, but it was enough to make them gasp before River pulled away. She turned way from Amy, her head lowered to the ground.

"We had our first kiss here, and we later got married here." She turned to look at Amy then; her eyes wild, tears streaming down her face. "I have two sets of memories: the ones where you are mine and the ones where you are Rory's. So I'm sorry if I'm a little upset," she spat the last few words out, anger replacing sadness.

"Me, and you?" Amy managed to stutter out.

River nodded. "Yeah." She used her right hand to slide a ring off her left ring finger, handing it over to Amy. "I found this ring on a dig, and it was your wedding ring. Ever since the timeline changed and our other rings disappeared, I've been wearing it. I'm glad I still found it."

Amy brought the small ring up to eye level, looking at the mysterious ring she had seen before. It was alien, she could see that, but it was beautiful; there were no diamonds or other rock, but there was a red liquid swirling through the silver metal. "It's beautiful."

"Reminds me of you, actually. Your hair, your favorite color, and especially your tempter." River laughed. "I was the one who always slept on the couch."

Amy snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I would do that." She tilted her head to the side and looked at River curiously. "Do you really love me?"

"With all my heart."

Amy's breath hitched. "I-I cant. Rory…"

River nodded solemnly and choked out: "I know." She looked out at the darkened sky. "We should go, the guys will be worried by now."

The figure watched as River turned and left, Amy following slightly behind. They followed silently behind the duo, trying to tread as lightly as possible. They watched as the duo neared the town, River stopped and stepped slightly to the side, letting Amy walk right by her (the redhead's mind was obviously elsewhere).

They ignored Amy and focused on River. River was messing with something on her wrist, and the figure new immediately what it was. They pushed off the grounded, sprinting towards the blonde. "River!"

River hadn't heard them, still messing with the time manipulator. In a split second decision the figure leaped and collided with River, just as River time jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Amy's Choice

**Summary**: Sequel to Remembering the Forgotten and Eyes Wide Open. Amy makes a choice.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Spoilers:** None

**Archiving:** Ask for permission.

**AN:** No beta so sorry for the mistakes. And there is a little OOC-ness.

**Amy's Choice**

**Chapter 2**

The annoying beeping that first penetrated her wake into consciousness didn't sound familiar, and the surface below her was too hard to be her bed. As her senses finally started coming into play, she heard a familiar voice talk, no berating, her.

"I can't believe you did that! You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking? Where was the Doctor? He should have stopped you. The next time I see him, I'm going to hit him!"

If she had enough energy, she would've laughed at that one; it wasn't the Doctor's idea this time. She opened her eyes slowly, immediately thankful when she found the lights weren't very bright. Her eyes found River, who wasn't looking at her but above her head - she had to guess it was her vital signs, since she _had_ been unconscious.

She had no clue how long she had been out but, by judging the condition of River, she had to guess it was a couple of days. River had changed out of the clothes she had been in, but her whole body showed she hadn't moved from the bedside since then; hair rumpled, dark circles under her eyes, bloodshot eyes - she hadn't been sleeping.

She tried to move her arm so she could comfort River, but her body didn't seem to want to move past a couple of inches. Giving up, she tried her second option. "Hello sweetie," she croaked out, grinning when River's head snapped to her.

"Amy," River whispered out, tears gathering in her eyes. She gently ran a hand over Amy's red hair. "You're okay."

"Yeah, it's goin' to take a lot more than that do get rid of me."

"You're an idiot," River scolded, moving so she could take Amy's hand in hers. "What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to stop you, I needed to tell you something."

"You could have just yelled."

"I did, you didn't hear me."

"Oh."

Amy watched as River looked down at the floor, and she knew exactly what the blonde was thinking. She shifted so she could cup River's face. Her body protested, but she ignored it. "Look at me." River hesitated for a moment before looking up, her grey eyes filled with tears. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one who jumped onto you during the time jump. You couldn't have stopped me."

River's head leaned fully against Amy's hand, though her whole body was still stiff. "But why? Why risk your life?"

Amy chuckled. "Because I love you, you idiot."

River's eyes widened. "You love me?"

"With all my heart," Amy said, repeating the words River had told her before. "And why do you think I cried for you?"

"You cried for me?"

Amy nodded. "I was angry at myself for not remembering you, and then I realized why I hated myself so much. And then I had to find you, and tell you, but you disappeared. No one knew where to find you. So I took my chance and followed you after you kissed, well, me."

River snorted in disbelief. "You rewrote history, for me? You could have went back in time to another River."

"It still would have still changed time, but that wasn't why I did what I did. I wanted _you_ River, just the way you are now."

River gave her a watery smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Amy grinned. "Now will you just kiss me already?"

River laughed, a full blown genuine laugh. "Still demanding." Amy rolled her eyes and pulled River into a kiss.

When they pulled away, Amy gently kissed River's forehead and tugged her down. "C'mere."

"But-"

Amy cut her off. "You're not going to hurt me."

River nodded and slipped next to Amy, gently curling next to her. After a few moments of silence, River spoke; "You're an idiot."

"I know."

"I was so scared." Amy could feel the tears River shed hit her body. She pulled her close, as much as her body would allow.

"I'm safe."

"Don't do it again," River spoke, her words slurring.

Amy frowned. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I brought you in."

"River…"

"Four days."

Amy looked sharply at the blonde. "You need to sleep."

It took a moment for the older woman to respond; "Will when you're better."

"Sleep."

"M'kay."

Within a matter of minutes she heard River's breathing deepen and even out. Amy sighed and kissed the blonde's head, settling down and letting her body finally succumb to the sleep it needed.

Unknownst to all, time shifted and changed, and the Bad Wolf howled once again.


End file.
